This invention relates to apparatus for simultaneously reorienting and transporting articles. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneously inverting and transporting syringe vials or syringe sub-assemblies including syringe vials.
Machines such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,210 wash syringe sub-assemblies comprised of a syringe vial having a hypodermic needle secured to one end thereof. Such machines, which may also include stations for performing other operations such as siliconing the vial or barrel and placing a rubber sheath on the needle, transport the syringe sub-assemblies from operation to operation by means of turrets which retain the sub-assemblies vertically with the needles pointed upwardly and the flanged open ends of the vials or barrels oriented downwardly. It may thereafter be necessary to invert the sub-assemblies to facilitate handling of the sub-assemblies by another machine, such as a machine for loading the sub-assemblies into trays for storage and shipment. Accordingly, a need arose for an apparatus which would invert the sub-assemblies as they are discharged from or transported out of the aforementioned turret-type machines. In more general terms, there is a need for apparatus for simultaneously reorienting articles and transporting the articles from a first location to a second location.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to meet the need for such reorienting and transporting apparatus.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description thereof.